Sir Harry and the spoilt Prince
by beserkergoddess
Summary: Set in Medievil times, Draco is a bored prince, looking for love.. he has crafty ideas.. Harry just happens to wander in at the right moment. HD slash....warning....oh, and just because it's medievil doesn't mean it's in old english okay!
1. Chapter 1

BG: HIYA peeps!

OPY: LoLo!

BG: Dis is a new ficlet set in the medieval times.

OPY: So expect knights in shining armour, princesses, and laughter. Not to mention dragons!

BG: Urgh…make that princes in distress…. in our case anyway…(giggles)

OPY: …. And a little misunderstanding…

BG: (giggles harder) Well…this is a disclaimer…

WE OWN NOTHING?

OPY: unfortunately… but that's life….

BG: Wait! I see the light…we have…. our imagination…so…therefore…we can SAY…we have EVERYTHING!

OPY: But we don't own the characters… we just mess their lives around….

BG: YAH! Fun too! Have fun reading this hopefully very long fic…

OPY: It may take a while… but we'll get there….

BG: and watch out for the slashy bits…mainly towards the end…

LET'S START!

**_Sir Harry and the spoilt Prince  
_**

_Life as we know it._

In a lofty tower, high above the castle, where the harsh winds blow, a ghostly sound is heard…………

"Uuuuuuuurrggggg"

…………………….

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrggggggggg"

…………………….

"Bloody hell. I'm in pain. Excuse me, where are the maids rushing to my aid?'

……………………

"ARGHHH! Urgggghhh…"

"What is it, Dracums?"

"At last. You took your time," The blond muttered under his breath, before saying aloud "It hurts Mummy!"

"It's ok, my brave little baby soldier"

"For goodness sake Narcissa" A harsh voice cut through the room. "No son of mine is going to be coddled through his life"

"But Lucius, he's ill"

"Nothing a little fresh air won't cure."

"URGGGGGH!"

"Oh shut up!"

"But…I…humph…"

Draco, in a nutshell was an arrogant, fussy blond 17-year-old son of the lord of the kingdom…Lord Malfoy. Lord Malfoy was obviously Lucius Malfoy, an older version of Draco his son, and his wife, Narcissa, was…well…. just like them…basically.

"UURRGGHHHH"

"I'll set your sister on you!"

"I'm Quiet!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

A forest pathway, muddy and full of pot holes…unfortunately… 

Clipity clopity clipity clopity clipity clopity clipity clopity cli – thud! Squelch.

Harry Potter, our knight in dented and muddy armour, scowled up at his black horse then down at the pile of horse muck he had fallen into. The horse snorted.

"Yeah, real funny, Firebolt." The horse snorted again and Harry dragged himself to his unsteady feet. Muttering furiously he attempted to remount Firebolt. "That's the seventh time today!" Finally the battered knight managed to clamber up and sitting up straight he spotted some thing that immediately made his eyes brighten up. "Ah…Firebolt look! Fair ladies waiting to be wooed!" Firebolt snorted once again…typical…what about her? Harry was silent while he thought of the best chat up line. Finally he settled on;

"What are girls like you doing in a forest like this? I'd better escort you for your protection."

"You couldn't escort a donkey. And you have horse muck on your butt. That is sooo not this seasons look." One of the girls remarked sarcastically another laughed and added.

"Yeah, hey pony boy…protect this!" She proceeded to smack him over the head with a heavy stick.

"Excuse me! Cut that out, it was uncalled for behaviour!" The group of girls sniggered and walked off leaving Harry to rub his head disdainfully. "HEY! WAIT! Where are you going!" He trotted up to them and the girl with the mean stick thing raised an eyebrow at him.

"Back for more?" His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"I was just wondering what makes such a beautiful group of lady knights travel through a forest like this."

"A Quest" she replied guardedly.

"What sort of quest?"

"Full of questions, you are!"

"Who for?"

"I suppose it won't hurt if you know."

"WHO?"

"Lord Malfoy"

"Watcha doin then?"

"Getting something for him. In return, his offspring's hand in marriage"

"Um…but you're girls!"

"So?"

"What if it's a princess?"

"Well…Ur…we were hoping it was a Prince…. why? Do you know something we don't!"

"No, just wondering…"

"Well wander the other way then. We've spent enough time on idle chitchat with you, scurvy knave. Piss Off!" Another girl piped up and they all walked off again. Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Interesting, eh Firebolt?" Firebolt whinnied softly. "We must find out more, lets head to the village!" He wheeled Firebolt around and they cantered off down the path as the sun began to fall from the clear blue sky.

Draco sighed and leant against his balcony, watching the messenger ride off into the distance, bearing a scroll upon which Draco had cunningly forged his father's handwriting and signature in a plea for a cure for his illness. He knew that he was too sick to become better by himself, and he didn't want to waste his life just because Lucius was being heartless.

He daydreamed happily about being able to run and joust and swordfight with his friends…if he had friends…he had been ill for so long, he had never made any friends..

'_I wonder how long it will be until someone finds a cure. I suppose I'll have to marry them. Never mind, at least it'll be company I wonder what it feels like to be in love, to have someone to care for you, to be kissed' ._He let a solitary tear run down his cheek, for dramatic effect _' And not the way mother loves and kisses me' _He shuddered.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

By nightfall Harry had entered the town, Tanba, and headed for the most sociable place he knew…the Broomstick and Cat…

Harry walked into the bar (A/N: Ow…). Even though he was preoccupied, you think he would have noticed. The girls sat in the corner giggled. A gruff voice called him out of his reverie.

"Oi, you!"

"Pardon?"

"You, with the horse muck on your bum"

"W..w..who, Me?"

"Yes you! Who do you think I'm talking to, the invisible man? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to order a drink?"

"Can I have a Pumpkin and brandy with a dash of whiskey, sherry, tequila and Baileys please?"

"Young sir, I do not believe you are old enough to order this drink. Do you have a proof of age?"

"Erm… no… sorry"

"Well get out then!" Two burly arms lifted Harry off his feet, and threw him into a strategic pile of dried leaves outside the door. Unfortunately for Harry, the pile of leaves was home to one very tetchy hedgehog.

Pulling spines from his dirt encrusted bottom, the marched back into the bar.

(A/N: No, we are not going to use that awful joke AGAIN!)

"Back for more, squirt?"

"Ha, ha…no actually I'm not!"

"Decided what age you are yet?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea that I'm 17"

"Aha! So not old enough for the drink then!"

"Fine you got me…"

"Then why, in all that is good, are you here?"

"I'm thirsty and I need information."

"Oh?"

"You have heard about the request Lord Malfoy apparently made?"

"Not another one. Interesting that it's you this time…are you gay?"

"Pardon?"

"Mainly girls heading for this quest, quite taken with his son Draco I hear."

"Well, I assumed that it was his sister, Meliosma Malfoy."

"Hmmm, maybe. Anyway, the request was to find as many healing plants as possible."

"Any idea what it's to cure?"

"Err, nope"

Harry shrugged, what kind of quest was that? Well, he was going to have a go anyway. He bought a pumpkin juice, without the alcoholic additives, and sat in silence, drinking it. His mind was a whirl of places to find herbs. He was clueless. Maybe the apothecaries? Yes, but first…the necessities.

He drained his glass and stood up, nodding to the landlord, Harry walked out. Firebolt looked up, chewing something she found in a nearby hedgerow. Mounting her he headed down the street.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Sweeping his long black hair out of his face, Sirius Black looked as his godson entered their house. The dusky haired boys green eyes were glittering, showing he was plotting something. The scar, a lightening bolt upon his forehead a trophy of a tragic past.

Harry, his godson, grinned and sat down at their large wooden table. They lived together because when Harry was one, an evil Lord called Voldemort decided that the Potters had too much wealth and popularity. On the night of Halloween he arrived at their small castle and burned it to the ground. Harry escaped the fire because he was being baby-sat at the neighbouring Granger castle. Unfortunately Harry's parents were burnt to shrivelfigs.

"Hey. Harry!"

"Hi Sirius."

Harry's scar had come from his childhood as well, when aged 8 he had decided to enter a small jousting match, unfortunately he managed to hit himself with his own lance. Sirius still enjoyed teasing him about this.

"How many girls did you chat up today?"

"Err, six…none successful…"

"Obviously…" Sirius muttered, "When are you going to get a proper girlfriend?"

"I'm trying"

"If you're not careful you'll turn out like your father!"

"Pardon?"

"Didn't you know? He was always off chasing other guys."

"WHAT!… But he and Mum had me!"

"Yeah, he was pretty desperate…heh…"

"Hey! I'm not that desperate!"

"Yet."

"Pfft, I'm going to bed!"

"Suit yourself"

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco wandered down to the dining hall, much to the surprise of his father who was eating a breakfast of bread and butter.

"Draco!"

"Yes Father?"

"I thought you were sick and lying in bed."

"Yeah, I put that on hold for a while, I'm hungry."

"But-I thought…never mind, I give up on you."

"Why Father, I'm so upset."

"Yeah, yeah." The blond boy slid into his seat and cheekily grabbed a slice of his fathers breakfast. Lucius shook his head exasperatedly.

"You know, I received a rather interesting letter this morning."

"Oh, yes?"

"It seems that half of the country is currently on a mission to find as many medical plants as they can."

"How interesting."

"Yes, and apparently I am the one who put forward the request, in return for my offspring's hand in marriage."

"How odd." Draco said looking politely puzzled. Lucius nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, interestingly enough it appeared to have my signature inscribed upon it, however I do not recall writing such a thing. Incidentally, you are the only other person who can forge my writing and signature." Draco froze.

"Oh, goodness, all of a sudden I feel so…dizzy…maybe I should go back to my room and lie down. Please do not disturb me as I may require peace and quiet." He dashed off and Lucius nodded to himself.

"I thought so. Crafty as his father, if I do say so myself. I'll send any offerings up to his room."

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

BG: So, first chapter….

OPY: We Did It!

BG: Phew…well, review if you want, it would be very much appreciated…

OPY: And we're trying our hardest on the next instalment..


	2. Magical Herbs

BG: Hiya! We have many thankyous for the reviewers, and here they are:

**Astyra-We're glad you think so.**

**JadeLilyMalfoy- we're going as fast as we can! O.O**

**The-Crypt- Thanks! . **

**Batfinc- will do!**

**Crazy frog- OK then! . **

**Darktigeress- have done! **

**Dragon Angel Kya- Glad you find it funny.**

**Electra107- Thank you and here it is.**

**A firebolt plushie and a plastic crown for all you nice lickle reviewers!**

OPY: I hope you like this new chappie! Sorry about the wait. Review your little hearts out!

_**Sir Harry and the spoilt Prince**_

_Magic Herbs_

"GOOD MORNING!"A loud voice woke Harry from his long slumbers.

"Go away…sleepy…zzzz" The boy who lived murmured. He promptly felt himself being dragged off the bed with the bottom sheet. The floor came up to meet him with a bump. "What did you do that for!"

"Don't you need to be up early to be on your questing duties?"

"Humph."

"C'mon. Breakfast."

"Humph."

"Teenagers. All the same."

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco was sitting alone in his tower room. His stomach gave a long loud growl, reminding him yet again how hungry he was. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he contemplated going down to breakfast.

'Daddy or death, Daddy or death, Daddy or death?'

No, he couldn't risk it…. Death then. He'd sneak down later, when Lucius had gone out to do his duties. Murder, hanging, disembowelment, all in a days work for Lord Malfoy. His stomach gave another hopeful 'gloop'.

"Its just me and you now tum."

HDHDHDHDHD

"See, that didn't hurt now did it?" Sirius mocked as Harry slouched in and threw himself down onto a chair.

"Whatever, what are we eating?"

"Food."

"Oh yeah, that's really helpful."

"Oooh, not a morning person are we?" Sirius sniggered as he piled fried eggs and bacon onto Harry's plate.

"Grr, got any ketchup?"

"For you my darling, I have anything!" Sirius finished with a dramatic flair and swept over to the cupboards.

"You're such a weirdo…remind me why I'm here again?" Harry grumbled.

"Because you love me really!" Sirius said dreamily and plonked the bottle on the table.

"Whatever." Harry said through a mouthful of egg.

Once he had finished, Harry escaped the happy wrath of his godfather and headed for the apothecary. A bell clanged as he walked in the door.

"We're closed" An unpleasant voice rang out from the depths behind the counter.

"Sorry. The sign on the door said you were open."

"That's as may be. Whaddaya want?"

"Some of all your healing herbs"

"Oh, you're a customer?" the voice took on an oily hue. "All of our healing herbs you say, my boy? Lets see what we can do." A small scuffling noise emerged from the back room, followed by a small man, with a large nose that appeared a second before him when he walked through doorways and around corners. Sunken eyes glittered a startling shade of blue. When he smiled, broken teeth looked like a piano keyboard of white and rotten teeth. "Come on then, lets take a look at what you want. If you'll just follow me…" He disappeared back into the storeroom. Sheepishly, Harry followed him.

"Healing herbs…Healing herbs…Ahh, here we are…Aconite, Belladonna, Bezoars, Hellebore, Nettles, Wormwood, Asphodel, Daisy roots, Flux weed, Knotgrass, Ferns, Viper's Bugloss, Stinking Gladwin, Hercules' All-heal, Rupture-Wort, Mugwort, Saracen's Confound, Flea-wort, Serpent's Tongue, Alehoof, Colewort, Bishop's-Weed, Butter-Bur, Mouse-ear, Coralwort, Throat-wort, Stinking Arrach, Loosestrife, Ramping Fumitory, Miltwaste, Hare's ear treacle, Calamus, Bistort, Cinquefoil, Betony, Yarrow, Leopard's Bane, Bugle Weed, Mandrake, Dittany, and some of my specials."

(_A.N. OPY: Phew. You think it's a lot to read? Try typing it all. I think all of those plants actually exist too!)_

Harry disappeared under a pile of vegetation.

"How much will this cost me?"

"Um… Whaddaya got?"

"4 galleons, 7 sickles, 3 knuts and a small pile of navy blue pocket and bellybutton fluff."

"That'll do. Damn, that bellybutton fluff tastes good."

"Here you are…no, I'll take them as they are…. cofcofFREAKcofcof"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure doing business with you, come back anytime you want!"

"Only if every other apothecary closed down." Harry muttered as he staggered from the shop under the pile of strange smelling plants. Firebolt watched in interest as her master made his way slowly towards her holding a big armful of edible treats, finally reaching her; he piled them into a pouch on her side and climbed up. "Come on then Firebolt, time to head for the Malfoy mansion!" He said happily and they trotted off.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

"Urgh, my stomach, it's eating itself." Draco moaned to no one in particular as he rubbed his grumbling organ. "I wonder if Fathers gone…he must be…he'd better be." He muttered as he dragged himself out of the door and down about five flights of stairs to the kitchen. Upon seeing it empty apart from his sister and a cook, he smiled gratefully. "Hello sister dearest!" He said breezily sliding into a chair and ordering the cook about. Meliosma glanced at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What's got you so happy? '_Sister dearest'_? Have you been eating those weird plants again?"

"No! Not since yesterday!" He argued.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm just glad to be down here eating with you!" Draco said as he spread butter over a piece of bread.

"OH! I get it now, you're glad father isn't here. Heh, you're such a wuss sometimes!"

"Shut up! It's not true!"

"That you're scared or you're hiding?" She carried on jabbing at him and laughed as he sulked over his sandwiches."

"Neither." Stated the blond, his good mood evaporating like mist under a flamethrower.

"What a WUSS."

"Cow"

"Sheep"

"DOG"

"Huh. Mummyyyy!" Meliosma ran out of the kitchen, screaming to her mother, false tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, snake Asses. I'm for it now." Draco said, and began to grumble about all the stresses of little sisters.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Here we are Firebolt. Time for a rest and a freshen up before we go into the Malfoy Mansion." Harry and Firebolt had stopped in a local pub to check their appearance. He took the bags off the horse's back, and put them down next to her in the stall. She eyed them hungrily. "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get us some food and drink"

As soon as he was out of the stables Firebolt started to nose in the satchels, looking for something in particular. Soon she found it, and munched with satisfaction. Then, carefully, she repositioned the bags so Harry would never notice…

Speaking of Harry…

Our hero strolled towards the bar.

"I'll have uh…" He paused and decided that he'd take the safe route. "A glass of milk and a pint of water please!" The barman stared at him for a while before finding two glasses. Harry grinned. He hadn't been thrown out yet so things were going well. As he accepted his glass and sipped it with a relish he noticed the barman looking at him expectantly.

"That'll be fifteen sickles please!" Harry froze.

"Um, I-I spent all my money the apothecary." He laughed nervously then sighed as he was thrown out. It was obviously too good to last.

Heading towards the stables he had a nice thought and scooped up a few flowers as he spotted firebolt. "Well, at least you'll look nice!" He said as he braided them through her mane. Then he went to pick up the satchel, becoming suspicious as he felt how light they were he peered inside and gasped. Looking up he glared at Firebolt who whinnied innocently. "This has your name written all over it! It's a good job I'm in a nice mood." He muttered furiously and grabbed a few more flowers from the hedgerows. "This'll have to do!" Climbing onto her back he directed Firebolt up the long path way that lead towards the Mansion.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco looked up as the doorman shouted the arrival of someone. Suspecting that it was his father he finished off his breakfast and tried to sneak undetected up the staircase whilst his sister went to see who it was. However on his way he distinctly heard Meliosma giggling, unable to resist eavesdropping he crept behind a huge plant pot next a door where he could quite clearly hear everything. A male voice spoke up, disappointment evidently laced in-between his words.

"So it wasn't you? But…aah never mind then."

"No it wasn't me, but the culprit of that rumour is currently hiding behind that pot plant." To Draco's great annoyance he saw his sister point directly at him and a boy with unnaturally messy black hair, stuck his head round the huge doorframe to peer, with bright green eyes, at where Meliosma was indicating. They both giggled slightly and Meliosma walked forward to drag Draco out of his hiding place, bringing him to stand in front of the stranger. "Draco this Harry, Harry this is my stupid brother Draco." She said smiling and Draco shook Harry's hand, his cheeks stained slightly pink.

"Um pleased to meet you." Harry said, clearly trying not to laugh at him.

"Likewise." The embarrassed blond muttered, noticing with interest a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Harry here heard about your ridiculous plea for health, apparently you forgot to mention your gender as Harry thought it was me who had offered my hand in marriage." She shook her head and it was Harry's turn to go pink.

"Sorry about that…I guess I'll go then…" He said and turned to go but Draco's hand flew out and he grabbed his arm.

"No wait! Did you bring the medicine?" He said and Harry frowned slightly, studying the blond closely.

"You don't look very sick!"

"Well I feel it! Did you bring the medicine or not?" Draco demanded becoming impatient.

"Yes…sort of…I'm not sure whether it'll work."

"Well bring it to me then!"

"Fine." Harry trudged out of sight before returning with a black horse that had flowers braided through her mane. Meliosma immediately rushed over to stroke it.

"What a lovely horse, what did you call it?"

"Her name's Firebolt. She's my best friend, although she's really grumpy." He said happily and Firebolt swished her tail irritably as if to say 'I'm NOT grumpy!' and nuzzled Meliosma just to prove it, making her giggle delightedly.

"She's adorable!"

Harry grinned and held out a satchel of strange flowers that looked somewhat familiar to Draco but he couldn't place where he'd seen them before, so he picked out a flower and studied it.

"Is it edible?"

"Um, I don't know exactly." The strange boy scratched the back of his head in what appeared to be an embarrassed manner.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Draco decided and nibbled at the petals experimentally. A strange acid taste spread over his tongue and breaking out into a vicious sweat, he felt the awful symptoms of one about to throw up, rushing over to a bush he bent over it and let his stomach empty it's-self.

"Er, whoops. I didn't think it'd do that sorry." Harry called over the sounds of Draco projecting vomit. Meliosma found it highly amusing.

"HA! Don't be sorry Harry he deserves it! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME A DOG!" She yelled gleefully and Draco glared at her before starting to retch again. "Let's go inside Harry and leave that idiot to deal with his current state. Are you hungry? I'll get you some food…"

H D H D H D H D H D H

If Harry had said that he wasn't enjoying himself it would've been a down right lie. As soon as he had seen Meliosma he had befriended her, she was easy to get along with and had a great sense of humour, she liked Firebolt as much as he did and was ecstatic when Harry let her feed his horse. Draco was odd and quite annoying with his spoilt attitude and irritable comments but Harry supposed that everybody had their good and bad sides and all Harry had seen so far was Draco's bad one.

They were a strange pair, Meliosma a bit older than Draco, both good looking in their own way, both with blond hair; Meliosma's long and wavy and Draco's short and straight, and identical silver eyes, but they had opposite personalities and fought all the time. This, however, just made Harry like them even more.

He had been given a grand tour of the huge manor once he had eaten by Meliosma and Draco had trailed behind once he had stopped being sick, adding his own thought's on at the end of her comments, like:

"This is Fathers study, it's very big!" "But we don't normally go in there because we're worried he'll behead us if we do." And:

"This is the kitchen which you have already seen of course Harry." "It's where Meliosma spends all of her time, eating like the pig she is." Harry enjoyed the tour and thought Draco's little remarks made everything funnier. After the tour Meliosma asked if she could ride Firebolt and Harry and Draco watched from a small bench at the side of their huge field as Meliosma galloped around whooping happily. The blond trying to point out every one of her flaws and criticize her the best he could, Harry found this very amusing and revelled in the autumn sunshine and his bubble of happiness.

After a while Draco turned the subject towards themselves and their lives. Harry learnt that Draco and Meliosma's mother and father were just as different in personality as they were. Narcissa their mother was, well, a really motherly woman and she cared for her two children very deeply and doted on them constantly (Harry supposed this was why Draco had such a spoilt attitude) but their father, Lucius, was cold and indifferent but everyone knew he was just trying to cover up that he loved his children as much as Narcissa.

Draco was fascinated to find out about how Harry's parents were dead and how he'd got his scar by trying to avenge them, about the fact that he lived with his godfather. He was also surprisingly interested to hear about Harry's friends, explaining later that he didn't really have any true friends because his father picked out whom he himself liked or didn't like, ordering Draco and Meliosma to leave behind those he didn't. Harry felt highly sympathetic towards the two Malfoy's and Draco felt just as sympathetic towards Harry over the loss of his parents.

"By the way." Draco added after a while of thoughtful silence. "I think that plant worked, I feel better now, maybe by being sick and sweating so much the illness was flushed from my body! So, I suppose I should say, thank you." He threw Harry a startlingly nice smile and Harry felt himself smile back, deciding that Draco wasn't as bad as he seemed.

Meliosma soon grew exhausted from gallivanting around with Firebolt and came over to the two boys, joining in with their conversation easily. Upon hearing about Harry's parent's Meliosma immediately began fussing over him and insisted that he meet their mother.

Harry found himself dragged from the grounds and to their luxurious parlour where Narcissa Malfoy was stretched out on a plush sofa that appeared to be covered with huge soft cushions. Meliosma rushed over to hug the older woman and Harry noticed how, except for their style of hair (Narcissa's was straight), alike they looked with a slight smile. Happily accepting her daughter's display of affection Narcissa turned smiling to Harry and studied him thoroughly.

"Who is this?" She said, her voice soft and gentle. Meliosma grinned.

"This is Harry Potter, he healed Draco!" She exclaimed and led him over to her mother. "He's also our new friend." She announced proudly and Harry grinned happily, even Draco was starting to get affected by the cheerful atmosphere and was beginning to smile again.

"Please to meet you Lady Malfoy" He said and kissed her hand, she giggled and batted him away.

"Don't be silly call me Narcissa." She said and Harry threw her a charming smile. "I'm glad you've found a new friend, let's just hope your Father likes him as much as I do!" Draco and Meliosma nodded. "Well then, your father will be back soon, make sure you have as much fun together as you can before he gets here." They left and headed to Draco's tower and he lead them out onto his balcony, strewing big cushions around for them to lie on whilst they chatted some more and joked about with each other until Lucius Malfoy's return home was announced by the door man and they froze looking at each other.

"I guess we should go and see him." Draco said slowly and they all traipsed down to the parlour where Lucius was greeting his wife with a list of all the people he'd had killed during the day. He froze when he saw his two children walk in with a strange boy.

"Who's this?" He demanded staring at Harry who felt highly intimidated.

"Hello father, this is Harry Potter our new friend, He's cured me of my sickness." Draco said brightly. Lucius glared intensely.

"Hmmm, Potter…Potter…I think I killed a Potter today, could be your father." He reminisced and his two children winced and glanced apologetically at Harry who hung his head.

"My parents died when I was the age of one." He said but Lucius didn't seem remotely abashed.

"Well, It must have been one of my earlier executions then."

"No, Lord Voldemort killed them." Harry replied more boldly and glared back.

"He got one over on me, the rat weasel!" The older man said amusedly. Draco coughed lightly.

"For want of a better term, can we keep him?" He said causing Meliosma, Harry and Narcissa laugh slightly. Lucius thought for a moment before saying.

"What was your father's first name boy?"

"Um, James."

"Ah, James Potter I remember him. Quite rich, married the beautiful Lily Evans didn't he? Yes I remember him well, never killed anyone of course, too soft hearted. Fine, I accept you!" He muttered rubbing his chin slightly before absently waving them off in dismissal. Narcissa beamed at Harry from behind her husband and once they were outside the parlour the three of them whooped and danced around madly.

After their display of instability, Draco and Meliosma led Harry out doors with a few lanterns and some blankets, down to a small wood at the side of the manor. After five minute's trekking up a slope they arrived at a clearing that emerged over the treetops slightly. The clearing was dotted with various colourful wild flowers and fairing rings that gave the area a mystical aurora. Setting the blankets down they watched the sunset as Harry exclaimed his wonder over the beautiful scene.

Fireflies began to emerge and danced around as they lit the lanterns and placed them in a circle around the blankets, lighting up the entire clearing and making it look almost magical.

"This is where Meliosma and I sometimes come, it's like our secret get away." Draco said and stretched out over the blankets. Meliosma giggled.

"Yeah, I remember when we were little and we used to imagine this was an strange island out in the middle of the sea and we were they only human being's on it. We used to build huts, find food and fight imaginary monsters with sticks and magic." She said and sighed as she lay down next to Draco.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Harry grinned joining the blonds and the three of them snuggled closer together and watched the fireflies performing for them. He'd never had a friend like Meliosma before. None of the girls he'd ever known had ever spoken freely with him, apart from Hermione, but she was just Hermione. None of the girls he'd ever chased had liked to talk to him, or paid him any attention. But Meliosma... She was something different. She was attractive, but actually seemed to like him. He sank into a happy doze.

Some time later a slight sigh awoke him. Slowly he opened his eyes. The sun had set fully now, and the stars cast a shimmering light over the beautiful grove. But Harry was more occupied with the sight more immediate in his line of vision. A pair of soft grey eyes looked into his for a second, before hurriedly looking away.

"D…M…Wha?"

A voice from his other side yawned, then spoke. "…Whut? That you Harry?"

Harry became of a weight on his arm flung out wide to the side. He tuned his head to find Draco using it as a pillow.

"Excuse Me?"

"Oh, sorry, I must have rolled over in my sleep." Harry was willing to believe his new friend, but there was a mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes that he didn't know what to make of. He dismissed the thought with a grunt of agreement with his friend.

"Sure…Wow, this place must be magical. I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had since my godfather knocked me out!" Harry said grinning at the memory and rubbing the back of his head. A tinkling laugh erupted from his left and he turned his head to find another pair of silver eye's staring into his, a tingling shiver ran down his spine as Meliosma laughed cheerfully. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm hungry." Draco suddenly drawled out from behind Harry as the blond boy sat up and stretched, his stomach loudly agreeing with him. Meliosma rolled her eyes and sat up as well. Much to Harry's delight, she lent across him to pat her brother's stomach, and he could smell a gorgeous scent coming from her as the girls blond hair brushed his face.

"You're always hungry and you call me a pig!" She said, laughing again at his grumpy expression.

"So? You're definitely more of a pig than me, it disgust's me to watch you at the dinner table, shovelling food into your mouth with both hooves, porky!" Draco retorted scowling and evading her hands as they began to poke at his tummy. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the two siblings began chasing around the clearing like children, throwing immature remarks at each other. He couldn't wait for them to meet his friends; they would all get on so well.

"I'm kind of hungry too." Harry announced standing up as well, Meliosma stopped and her brother took the chance to flop on the floor gasping for breath.

"Well, we'd better go and get some food then shouldn't we?" She said, between deep breaths.

"Oh! Well that's lovely, when I say I'm hungry it's _'oh you're so greedy pig face!'_" Draco said in a high-pitched imitation of his sister. "But when Harry's hungry, we _have _to get him food immediately! Whose side are you on!" He grumbled.

"Harry's." Meliosma said simply and he beamed her. Draco huffed and his sister dived on him and began tickling furiously.

"Stop! No…stop it! Now! Meliosma…please! Come on this isn't funny anymore…nononono!" He gasped and squirmed about trying to break free, but she just pinned him down with her legs and continued torturing. Eventually stopping when Draco began to cry with laughter and he stood up, throwing a not so intimidating glare at her and Harry who was laughing heartily. "Are we going to eat now or what?" He muttered, wiping the tears from his face and they picked up their blankets and lanterns, trailing back to the mansion with an escort of merry fireflies.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco was really beginning to warm up to Harry, the boy was irritatingly nice but that made him all the more better, he loved his personality, how he found his antics so amusing and how he laughed at them. But there was one thing bugging him, how Meliosma had seemed to have stolen Harry away from him, maybe it would be different if Draco had greeted him first at the door. That was a point; Harry had come here to heal him! _HIM! _Not Meliosma! HIM! So he should be the one getting all the attention from Harry, although, Harry _had_ come here thinking that he was going to heal Meliosma…

Draco moodily trudged through the woods thinking deeply as Harry and Meliosma chatted happily in front of him, he watched with a very sulky expression as they both giggled slightly and Meliosma pushed Harry's arm playfully both of them grinning at each other.

It wasn't like he was being selfish or anything, but Draco just felt like he wasn't getting the attention he deserved…he was the damsel in distress after all…wait, that thought came out wrong…the, the, oh what does it matter? He was the _important _one! That's more like it. Meliosma was acting outrageously, like, like a slut! Yes that was it…a slut, an outrageous slut.

He kicked a twig grumpily and jumped as it made a weird thumping noise. Stopping to raise his lantern, Draco peered intently in the direction he had kicked the stick and saw two shiny eyes glowing back at him in the dim light. Without thinking properly he let out an uncharacteristic scream and rushed to catch up with the other two.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the panicked blond as he jogged up to them with wide eyes.

"There's a weird creature with glowing eyes and I hit it with a stick so now it's mad with me!" He babbled. Meliosma laughed and shook her head.

"Draco, Draco…I'm sure this big bad scary monster was all in your over active imagination." She said patting his arm mockingly. He scowled.

"I'm not imagining things, thank you very much!"

"Ah, so you over that phase did you?"

"Just shut up and keep moving before it decides to take revenge!" Draco snapped, but Meliosma just giggled and headed back in the direction they had come from, lantern held high. "Where're you going?" He called.

"To slay the monster and save us all from certain death." She said, weaving about oddly as she searched, a wide grin evidently on her face even though she had her back to them.

"I hope you get eaten!" He shouted to her retreating back and stepped over to stand closer to Harry as her bobbing light faded away. "She annoys me so much sometimes!" He muttered angrily and Harry smiled softly in the glow of the lantern.

"I'm sure there wasn't a monster Draco."

"Fine, don't believe me! No body ever does!" He grumbled and swiped at a passing fly.

"No I'm just saying, that there can't have been, because due to my highly concentrated bad luck it would've attacked and eaten me by now I assure you." Harry said grinning and Draco began laughing, relaxing slightly he glanced around.

"Well, I wish there was a monster now, just to prove Mel wrong…and then it can eat her for me." He said light heartedly and it was Harry's turn to laugh. A twig nearby suddenly cracked loudly, making Draco jump and grab Harry's arm. A snigger erupted from the darkness and Meliosma walked into their circle of light stroking a rabbit she was holding in her arms.

"You're so twitchy." She grinned and Draco quickly let go of Harry blushing slightly. Meliosma held out the rabbit and Draco accepted it, looking bemused.

"What's with the rabbit?" He asked stroking it slightly.

"That's your monster." She said lightly and took her share of blankets back off of a laughing Harry.

"What?"

"Your monster, you hit this poor rabbit and shell shocked it, its eyes glowed because they reflected your lantern light, thick head. Not so scary anymore is it?" She said mockingly and they began walking again. The rabbit looked up and growled very softly, but very menacingly at Draco. Why wasn't it growling at Melly?

"Now I _really _wish you had've been eaten by a monster. I hate you so much right now; you always make me look so absurdly stupid! Like you're better than me!"

"Maybe I am…Do you want to keep your monster?"

"I-I don't think father will agree with me having a rabbit." Draco said hurriedly, trying to find a way out of giving a straight answer because in truth, he rather liked this rabbit already, despite how it had made a fool of him, and was growling at him…it really was quite cuddly… he could train it to bite his foul sister…

"Come on just say it, you really like that rabbit and want to keep it and cuddle it and feed it and-."

"Alright, alright shut up! I admit it; I want to keep the bloody thing! Happy now?" Draco snapped blushing again.

"Very." Meliosma grinned as they walked out of the wood and across the green lawns of Malfoy manor. "So Harry are you staying at our manor for tonight? We would like it if you did!"

"Sure, and tomorrow you can meet my friends…that's if you're not busy." Harry piped up smiling.

"You could stay in my tower if you want." Meliosma grinned as Harry opened the door for her and Draco who jumped into the conversation immediately.

"How about we all sleep in the guest tower together!" He said quickly and the other two thought over his answer. Finally Harry shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well if Harry thinks that it's good then I do too!" Meliosma nodded. "So what are you going to call your adorable bugaboo?"

"I don't know! Can we leave this subject!"

"Whatever Mr. Softy."

"Am not!"

DHDHDHDHDHDH

OPY: Chappie Done! Don't worry all you H/D fans, we will get there eventually… but stop reading and we may never get there… goes all mystical

BG: We need a name for bunny…and a gender too! . We leave this fun task up to the reviewers (that's YOU: ) Review away and a new chapter is in the makings.


End file.
